


Maybe baby

by sensalito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cubs, F/M, Longing, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/sensalito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants cubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written in a burst of feels. Unbeta-ed.

The fact is: Stiles wants cubs. Badly. Scott and Allison had their first little one a few months ago already and the more the baby spends time in the mansion, the more Stiles longs to have one of his own. Of course, Derek, being so good at talking about his feelings never mentioned anything ever about kids and Stiles is getting antsy. They’ve been together four years, eight months, fifteen hours and thirty-two minutes and never once had Derek even hinted at wanting anything to do with parenting. Oh, sure, he likes to have tiny Maddie McCall at the house but then again, Stiles wonders if it’s not just his Alpha obligations playing with him. So, Stiles remains patient and leaps at every occasion to take care of the baby. Maddie is kind of a fussy baby but really, no one’s surprised with the father she has. She has a mope of light brown hair surprisingly (every body thought she would have hair black as the night just like her parents but apparently not), eyes dark and the most adorable little nose Stiles has ever seen: he’s smitten. He takes great pride in being the one who makes her laughs the most but the trophy for making her settle down and sleep goes to Derek; Scott explained that she felt safest around Derek because she could feel the pull of the Alpha already and even at this early age, she knows instinctively that his mission is to protect the pack: Stiles spent the afternoon after this conversation pining and going through a myriad of emotions as he watched Derek take care of Maddie.

Two months later and Stiles cracks. He is coming back from the supermarket, long sighs escaping his lips as he sees parents after parents taking a stroll out with their kids and he tells himself firmly that he’s going to wait to talk about it with Derek after things have settled down but once he passes the door and sees Derek asleep on the sofa, Maddie carefully lying on his chest, he just cracks. He has barely the strength to wait for Scott and Allison to come pick up their baby girl before tears leaks down his face; he knows it’s mostly the fact that he is tired and stressed because of the restless nights of the past month but he can’t help it, just gives a little sob of resignation since apparently he’s turned into a girl now and just throws himself at Derek’s lap, curling in a ball there and clutching at his shirt. Derek is asking questions faster and faster, concern evident in his voice, but Stiles can’t say anything, just let everything pour out in a rush of tears and whimpers. Finally, after 15 minutes of uncontrollable crying, Stiles manages to pull himself together: Derek is rocking him gently, whispering ‘I love you’s’ and ‘You’re safe’s’ and really, if his father hadn’t said anything this morning, he would have been able to wait for Derek to come to him with the subject, he swears. But as it is, he just looks up from where he had been hiding his face in Derek’s neck and lets everything come, tells Derek about “little cubs running around” and “what a great father Derek would be” and “little ones to take care of” and “our family, our children,  _ours”,_ “Derek,  _please, I need_ ” and then falls silent.

“Why didn’t you tell me anything sooner? I’d never deny you anything.” Derek asks and for a minute, Stiles doesn’t know what to say. Because that’s not what he wants. He wants Derek to want it too, not just accept it for Stiles’ happiness. And Stiles tells him so.

“I want that. With you. I do. So bad, you have no idea. I just thought… maybe you were too young still. Didn’t want to pressure you into anything.” Derek had waited so long for a family; Stiles felt like an idiot at that moment not to see the signs, not to understand how important something like that for someone like Derek would be. And yet, Derek had denied himself to give time to Stiles… Stiles didn’t think it was possible to fall even more in love with someone.

Apparently Stiles was wrong.

And several months later, with the help of the Sheriff and a few of Derek’s connections, some of Lydia’s and Jackson’s strings pulled and a lot of support from the pack and friendly packs around, little wolf Julian came into the world and became Julian Hale, son of the Alpha of Beacon Hills and his mate.


End file.
